


Magicae Argentea Cover Art

by Xedra



Series: Cover Art [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Magicae Argentea, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xedra/pseuds/Xedra
Summary: Cover art for "Magicae Argentea" by EventHorizon





	Magicae Argentea Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EventHorizon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Magicae Argentea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561955) by [EventHorizon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizon/pseuds/EventHorizon). 



This fic is amazing!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/13540660@N04/48621874936/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
